


Impressive

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen, The tiger lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: How to use the word impressive correctly.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Kudos: 33





	Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 “that was impressive.”

"That was impressive."

It took at while for Sabo to understand what Ace meant. He had been learning Ace some new words, one of them had been impressive, but it looked like Ace didn't really understand the exact meaning.

"I'm not sure you used that word right." Sabo points out.

"Impressive?"

"Yeah."

"But you said the word was coolness with size, skills or awesomeness."

Yeah, he did say that didn't he? "Well, Ace. It's more like when you're impressed or something, not being chased by a you know tiger."

"But the size of the tiger was big to it had size and it was kinda cool. That makes it impressive right?"

"No. Look, impressive is like the 'wow I didn't expect that' in a good way. Do you understand?" Ace nodded so Sabo continued. "Being chased by a tiger is definitely not a good wow. So it's not impressive."

Ace looked deep in thought before he came up with something. "You know what was impressive Sabo?"

"No."

"The speed we ran the fuck away from a giant tiger. Let alone that we actually outruned it."

They did run very fast and he knew the tigers were fast. So yeah. “I guess it is."


End file.
